The present invention relates to parking gates, and specifically, to parking gates of the type which are fully automated, not requiring the attendance of an operator. These gates are primarily used in security areas and are activated initially by either turning a key, by inserting a coded card, pulling out a ticket or depositing money in a slot.
Being intended primarily for use in unattended areas, one of the primary considerations in the design and operation of any such automated parking gate must be reliability and the capability of the parking gate to adapt to a number of reoccurring conditions presented during the normal course of operation of the gate. If constant mechanical servicing is required not only is the economic justification for the gate reduced but in many instances, especially where the gate is being used in an isolated location, vehicles may be unnecessarily detained in the parking facility. This would understandably result in severe agitation to the user, as well as defeating one of the major purposes of the gate.
A further requirement of an automated parking gate is that it be able to adapt to a reoccurring condition of vehicles moving past the blocking arm while the blocking arm is in the descending mode operation or where more than one car tries to pass the gate while it is still in a semi-blocking position. It is essential that should the blocking arm come into contact with a vehicle as it is descending, no damage should result to the vehicle.
Also, when self-service gates are employed in heavy trafficked facilities, such as parking garages used by commuters who generally will be arriving and departing from the facility during regularly fixed short intervals of time, it is essential that the minimum amount of time be required for each of the cars to pass through the gate. Otherwise, the build up of the incremental delays is translated into vehicles being backed up in the garage awaiting exit. Each such vehicle awaiting exit represents about 10 feet of lateral space. Therefore, an unnecessary delay of only 10 seconds per minute of operation of the gate, assuming two or three cars could have passed through the gate during the 10 seconds, could result in a line of cars 125 feet long in a matter of 5 minutes. This would result in unnecessary congestion at ramps and passageways within the parking garage, increasing the possibility of accidents and other mishaps during the exiting process, further slowing the exiting process. Although less critical due to dispersions of arrival times, a back-up of cars attempting to enter the parking facility might conceivably place vehicles in lanes of traffic outside of the parking facility, subjecting such cars to increased possibility of their being involved in an accident.
The previously available automated parking gates have been inefficient in their usage of time and required completion of an entire cycle of the gate to permit a vehicle to pass. No provision was made for starting or changing the cycle of operation of the parking gate in increased traffic conditions.
Also necessary in an automated parking gate are operational controls for assuring that should a card be inserted or money deposited that the gate will open. Failure to open when money is deposited is an especially severe requirement since it is under such a condition that vandalism is more likely to be promoted.
Most gear reducers previously used for the operation of an automated parking gate operated by either first rotating in one direction 180.degree. to lift the blocking arm and then were electronically reversed to rotate in the opposite direction in order to lower the gate or traveled in one direction only to both lift and lower the blocking arm. However, those systems which were constantly being electronically reversed were mechanically deficient in that only one-half of the gear was used during the lifetime of the gate mechanism, resulting in earlier breakdown and fatigue than necessary.
The previously available parking gate employing a single direction gear reducer which rotated 360.degree. also was deficient. During the first 180.degree. of revolution the blocking arm would be lifted, during the second 180.degree. of revolution, the blocking arm would be lowered. No provision was made in this system for electrically reversing the motor either in response to an obstruction or to increased traffic flow.
Further, in the previously available parking gates cam type swiches have been employed for controlling the operation of the blocking arm of the gate. However, where the parking gate is positioned out of doors and subject to inclement weather, mechanical cam switches are more likely to experience non-contact, resulting in inoperativeness of the switch.
Each of the previously available devices did not have sufficient modes of operation to effectively respond to a number of repeatedly occurring conditions, such as two vehicles trying to pass through the gate at the same time, increased traffic patterns or obstructions in the way of the blocking arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automated parking gate for moving a blocking arm which employs a motor gearing arrangement which has a longer mechanical life than those previously available.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved automated parking gate whereby the amount of time wasted in the utilization of the parking gate is minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved automated parking gate whereby the amount of time required for a series of vehicles to pass through the device automatically adjusts to the flow of traffic attempting to use the parking gate.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved automated parking gate having a control circuit for operating the automated parking gate so that many modes of operation encountered by the parking gate may be achieved.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide means for preventing any damage from occurring to a vehicle or other obstruction should the blocking arm descent upon such an obstruction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide electrical circuitry for controlling the operation of the blocking arm.
Other objects an advantages will be evident upon viewing the accompanying drawings and study of the detailed description of the invention.